


Decisions

by elephantpancakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Over stimulation, Slight Rimming, i guess that's it, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantpancakes/pseuds/elephantpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's back from traveling the world with his camera, ready to merge himself back into his schoolwork. But a certain blonde catches his eye.</p><p>Or the one where Harry makes a bunch of decisions. Most of them about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad but I was really bored and I was stuck inside all day because of the rain and it just kind of happened, idk

“It’s only one semester, Harry.” Liam slung an arm around his friend’s slumped shoulders. “One semester back home isn’t going to kill you. I mean you do pay money to go to this university.”

Harry winced as Liam’s strong hand came down on his shoulder. It wasn’t that he wasn’t muscular, Harry was very built to be quite honest, it was just that Liam had his muscle tone beat by at least double and though he hates to admit it, Liam was making sense.

You see, Harry is in his second year of university. He’s spent his first two semesters (and all of summer break) studying abroad all throughout Europe and bits of Asia and quite frankly Liam is just happy to have his best friend back.

“But anyway, how was it? Traveling and taking pictures… Meeting new people.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Harry suggestively and Harry just shakes his head at his childishness. But he had to admit, he really missed Liam.

Harry shifted his bag higher on his shoulder as they continued to walk through the courtyard and Liam continued to babble on about all the things he’s missed in the past year. Harry didn’t speak much but he didn’t need to, not with Liam at least. That’s just how they worked. Liam would speak enthusiastically about whatever and Harry would listen intently and nod. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to talk, he talked quite a bit actually; it was just that Liam liked to talk a lot more.

Liam was halfway through his story of his failed double date when something skimmed Harry’s head. He slightly stumbled into Liam’s side, his hand immediately coming up to nurse the sore spot. He rubbed the spot to try and soothe the stinging pain, looking around for the source of his injury. Just a few feet away lay a maroon and gold frisbee with the greek letters ΣΠ placed in the middle.

“Oi! Sorry ‘bout that mate!” Harry turned to the voice that he assumed was directed towards him. He was met with a pair of large translucent blue eyes unlike anything he’d ever seen before. They were as clear as the sky on a perfect summer day with tiny golden rays of sunlight speckling his pupils. His hair was ruffled and lay half in a quiff, half flat on his forehead. His cheeks were tinted a pretty pink that made Harry want to cup them and gently run his thumbs across them. And his lips. His lips were so thin and chapped but looked so inviting and warm and Harry really, really wanted to kiss them and hold on. He doesn’t even know this kid. “I guess my aim was a bit off. You alright?”

His voice brings him back to reality and Harry has to force himself to look away, deciding to settle his gaze on the grass beneath his feet. “Yeah, fine.” He mumbled. Okay, so Harry’s not always good with words.

“Horan, ya halfwit! My best mate literally just stepped foot back on campus and this is how you greet him?” The voice made Harry all too happy and a wide grin split his face but before he could even look up to locate it there was a sudden force on his chest and his back somehow found comfort in the grass he was just staring at intently not even a few moments ago and wow that was a really sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Pup! Oh how I missed you! Don’t ever leave me alone again!” Harry gave his attacker a small pat on the back before attempting to push him off but he had a kola-like grip on him and it was a little more of a struggle than Harry would have liked.

“I missed you too, Arch.” Harry smiled, offering him a hand. Once he was up, Archie gave him a huge grin, one Harry had become accustom to but his gaze then shifted past Harry and over his shoulder.

“Right! Introductions!” He spun Harry around to face the beautiful, yellow-haired boy again. “Harry, this is Niall. He’s a tool but deep down we all know he means well.” There was a small sound of protest that slipped from Niall’s lips but he didn’t interrupt Archie. Everyone knew better than to interrupt him when he was… well ever. “Niall, this is Harry. Harry’s gonna be a famous photographer someday and I’m going to be his favorite model.” Archie pulled some type of face that was supposed to mimic a model’s that had everyone snorting out laughter.

“So, you guys fancy a match of frisbee?” Niall asks happily and whoa Harry hadn’t noticed that before. Was he Irish?

“Sorry mate can’t. Harry’s gotta unpack.” Archie says pointing to Harry’s bag that’s been abandoned on the ground since the tackle. “And then afterwards we’re gonna make sweet, sweet love to each other.” Harry has been chewing on his tongue for a while now because meeting new people makes him anxious, Niall makes him anxious, but now he’s bitten straight through the muscle and he can taste the blood trickling down his throat and his cheeks feel really hot but he’s pretty sure it’s only 60 degrees right now, not nearly warm enough to be as hot as he feels and why was he even friends with Archie again? God he hopes Niall doesn’t take that seriously. But then again why does Harry care? They’ve only barely just met.

“Right, and will Kristen be joining in too?” Niall asks sarcastically but with a teasing grin.

Harry relaxes a little because okay, Niall knows Archie has a girlfriend but he can see Archie seriously contemplating it from his peripheral vision and Harry can handle all the jokes and banter but this is a little bit too much for him so he carefully leans down to grab his bag, sidesteps Niall (did their shoulders just brush? Oh god) and continues walking toward the student apartment complex.

“So where ya comin’ from?” Harry startles because of the three he just left behind he really didn’t expect Niall to be the one to fall into step beside him.

He shifts his bag further up his shoulder before giving and awkward, “Um, Germany. Just got back from Germany.”

“Oh that’s wicked!” Niall exclaims like it’s the most impressive thing he’s ever heard. “Heard they’ve got lotsa hot blondes over there.”

Apparently Germany isn’t the only place with hot blondes Harry thinks to himself.

“So what do ya do then? What’s your major?” Harry’s not quite sure why Niall’s so interested in him maybe Niall just likes to talk a lot. Or maybe he feels he’s obligated to talk to him because Archie’s a mutual friend of theirs. And isn’t Niall a frat guy? Because -- Harry glances down -- yep there’s the frisbee, neatly tucked between his fingers. Now Harry’s really confused as to why Niall wants to know anything about him at all. Maybe he just wants to know more about the girls in Germany but doesn’t want to sound like a complete prick so he dances around the topic a little.

Nonetheless, he gives him an answer because he honestly doesn’t have a reason not to. “Uh I’m a double major in photography and art history. And I uh, take pictures.” After he says that Niall laughs as if it was the funniest thing in the world. A loud boisterous laugh that sounds jollier than old Saint Nick himself and Harry really, really likes Niall’s laugh.

“Good stuff mate.” Niall accompanies his statement with a soft pat to Harry’s back and Harry feels oddly accomplished. “So,” Niall continues, “do you really use Archie as a model or was he just bullshitting like normal?” Harry takes a mental note that there’s a slight seriousness to Niall’s tone.

“I uh, don’t normally use people I know for my projects.” It’s an honest answer. There’s just something about using people he knows for his projects that’s a bit offsetting to him. Granted, he does take pictures of them but he never uses them. He’ll show people but after he usually keeps them hidden and tucked away unless someone asks for a copy. There’s this thing about mixing business with pleasure and he applies it to his photography and private life. He may not be a professional or anything (yet he likes to tell himself) but he still likes to keep them separate.

“Good thing you don’t know me then.” Harry thinks that’s technically incorrect because they have been formally introduced to one another and although they may not know anything about each other, they do technically know each other but then Niall bumps their shoulders together and he has this lopsided grin plastered on his face and Harry just grins back and nods stupidly and wait. Did Niall just imply that he wants to model for Harry?

Harry doesn’t even have time to question him on it because the entrance to his building is literally just a few feet away from them and Niall is already dropping back so he can dib adieu to Archie and Liam. So Harry just continues to the door, a slight pang in his chest. He’s about to open the door when Niall calls out to him. “Later Harry!” Harry turns around just in time to see Niall walking backward, smiling widely and waving at him and Harry returns it with a small wave of his own and a tiny grin and he swears Niall’s smile gets even wider and it’s absolutely beautiful but then Niall is turning around too soon and jogging back the way they came, frisbee in hand and it’s then that Harry decides Niall would make a great model.

**  
This is weird, Harry thinks as he slowly opens his eyes and adjusts them to the eight o’clock sunlight streaming through the window. He’s used to waking up early, he’s actually just an early riser, always has been. But he’s not used to waking up this early and going to class. Usually he wakes up, does a couple sets of press ups, eats a banana and some cereal, goes for a run, comes back, showers, and then goes out and takes pictures all day and then on Tuesdays and Thursdays his schedule would alter a little so he could fit in his classes (he had a total of three classes). But now, now he doesn’t find time for class but rather has to find time for photography granted, photography may be his major but he’s taking almost all general education classes this semester. Instead of going to class twice a week he has to go two or three times a day and Harry decides he doesn’t like this. Doesn’t like it one bit.

He stops moping in bed long enough to actually drag himself out of it and get ready for the day.

He’s eaten his banana and cereal and taken a shower and by the time he looks at the clock 30 minutes has passed by leaving him 15 minutes to actually get dressed and no time to go for a run. He pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and a random shirt that he’s honestly not sure if it belongs to him or Liam before he trudges into the bathroom to do his hair. Great. Now he’ll have to wake up even earlier to fit his run in he thinks bitterly and ow. Okay he may have pulled a little too hard on that strand of hair.

Harry finishes his hair and it’s 8:40am. Why didn’t he start class at noon like Archie? He gathers his books for his first class and heads out of the apartment careful not to step on the one spot in the hallway next to Archie’s door that creeks too loudly because the floorboards are so loose there and then closes the door softly behind him so it doesn’t slam. This may have been weird, but it was familiar. And familiar was nice every once in awhile.  
\--  
Harry gets to class five minutes early. It’s a lecture hall so there are still a few seats scattered in the first couple rows but the majority of the class is sitting somewhere in the middle and closer to the back. Harry decides on the far left in the third to last row. It was in the T Zone, right in line with the professor’s podium (and the door if he’s being honest) and far enough back that he could avoid major traffic when he’s headed out.

Harry looks around at all of the tired faces surrounding him most of which he will never see again unless it’s an exam day. Since it was a lecture hall there was no less than 300 students and no professor in their right mind would bother taking attendance for it so more often than not, students just wouldn’t show up and would “use the book” to study.  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed the professor walk in. He was an older man with grey-white hair and glasses. Typical, really. He casually pulled out his notebook and pens so he could take notes while most people around him pulled out their laptops. Harry had a laptop, yes; he just chose not to use it during class. He knew that if he tried to take notes on his computer he would only end up playing dumb Mario games and probably Facebook stalking his newest crush. Just then, the doors behind him burst open and in walked the little blonde Irishman, flushed and tired.

Harry wasn’t the only one to turn his attention to Niall but Harry didn’t notice because Niall’s cheeks were a pretty shade of pink and his hair was kind of wild and his tank top swooped low on his chest and really? A tank top? Sure it’s been considerably warmer these past two days but a tank top? At least wear a long sleeved shirt. And just has Harry moves his eyes from Niall’s beautiful chest to study his face they lock with Niall’s ocean blue ones and oh shit. He caught him staring. He had to have. Harry’s eyes go wide and his chest is thumping with panic. He quickly turns around in his seat and slumps low as if that will just erase what has already happened.

Fuckfuckfuck is all Harry can think because he was blatantly caught staring at Niall by Niall himself and why was Niall even in this class? Harry definitely hadn’t pegged him as a 9amer, more of a nooner like Archie – they were in the same frat after all. Harry runs a hand over his face and then the chair next to him is squeaking and when he peeks through his fingers he’s met with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile.

“Morning Harry.” Niall greets and he acts like nothing happened so Harry can too right?

“G ‘morning.” Harry says and it’s muffled by his hand and doesn’t sound as enthusiastic as Niall’s and his voice is still kind of low and gravely because he hasn’t spoken all morning and it kind of cracks on the ‘I’ and wow why was saying good morning so freaking hard. He inwardly kicked himself for being so dumb.

They fall into an awkward silence after that as the professor begins the lesson and Harry is grateful because he’d rather not further embarrass himself.

They’re halfway through the lecture when Niall leans over and whispers in his ear, “Kinda looks like Casey Stengel.”

It takes a minute for Harry to process the words because having Niall so close to him made his mind go a bit foggy and he just needed a few seconds to come back to reality.

“Maybe…” Harry mumbles and then after a moment he leans over mimicking Niall’s earlier actions and says, “If you tilt your head to the left and squint your eyes really hard.” Niall lets out a muffled snort because the last thing they need is to get called out on the first day of class and earn automatic F’s for the semester.

They continue like that for the next half hour, Niall comparing the professor to famous old men he doesn’t actually look like while Harry shoots down his attempts with snarky comments and a teasing grin and they exchange muffled laughter until they fall into a comfortable silence and Harry spaces out. Completely forgets about the professor or the fact that he’s supposed be taking notes and acutely aware of Niall’s presence.

He wonders how it’s so easy for him and Niall to act like this. Like they’ve known each other for years when in reality they just met each other two days ago and haven’t spoken since other than what had happened in the last few minutes. He’s not quite sure and doesn’t really dwell on it because Niall is handing him a note and what are they in high school again? But he takes it anyway and that’s how they spend the rest of the class, passing notes back and forth with different doodles, giggling like the immature boys they are and Harry likes it.  
\--  
Harry’s about to turn and walk back to his apartment so he can take a nap before his next class when he feels a soft hand come down on his shoulder. He twists his head to find Niall walking behind him with a smile. Does he ever stop smiling? Not that Harry wants him to. His smile is beautiful. One of Harry’s favorite things about him and is Harry really naming his favorite things about him now? He’s got to stop. Two days he reminds himself.

“Hi Niall.” Harry says and he’s pretty sure they were just sitting next to each other for two hours and that really wasn’t necessary. But Niall is polite so he greets him back.

They’re standing there for a moment, in their second awkward silence of the day and it’s not even noon yet.

Niall finally breaks the silence and Harry snaps his head up at the sound of his voice. “So I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me? Get coffee or something? If you’re not busy.”

Harry contemplates it. It’s not quite eleven and his next class doesn’t start until twelve thirty so time isn’t really an issue and he doesn’t really need a nap he was just going to take one to pass the time by. He gives Niall a smile and shoulders his backpack. “Sounds good.”

They start off in the opposite direction of his apartment and Niall immediately jumps into a story about some crazy thing Archie got him into once and Harry just treats him as if he were Liam and listens intently and nods respectively only, he laughs a little more with Niall.

By the end of Niall’s story they find themselves at the little café on campus which Harry is grateful for because it takes his meal plans so he doesn’t have to use real money which he doesn’t have a lot of and he really needs to remember to ask his mother to wire him some later in the week.

It’s not that crowded when they enter, given the time of day, any time before noon is okay but once 11:45 you have kids getting out of class and kids rushing to class and that’s just not fun.

They order their food and drinks and find a table in the back corner near the window.

Harry doesn’t like the awkward silences that fall between them so he speaks as soon as they sit down.

“So why do you have a 9am?”

“Didn’t think I was a morning person did ya?” Niall retorts.

“No.” Harry says honestly. “I really didn’t. Thought you’d be more of a late riser.”

“S’ cause I’m not.” And now Harry is confused and he guesses that his face gives him away because Niall continues to explain after taking a bite of his chocolate covered scone. “See,” he swallows, “I have practice at two o’clock everyday and I don’t like having classes after five so I pick the earliest classes and just get my days over and done with ya know?” Harry nods thoughtfully. It makes enough sense.

“What do you play?” Is his next question.

“Football.”

“Cool.”

“Do you play?”

“Not very well. Liam and Archie always try to give me lessons but they’re way more advanced, especially Arch, and they just get frustrated with me so we’ve stopped trying after awhile.” Niall just smiles fondly seeming content with the answer and Harry picks at his freshly cut strawberries.

“What’s your major?” Harry asks after a few moments and he inwardly kicks himself again because he’s been shooting questions at Niall since they sat down and he should really shut up. This is the exact reason he doesn’t speak.

But if Niall is annoyed he doesn’t show it. Instead he answers the question with a wide grin.

“Engineering.” Harry lets out a small ‘whoa’ at that, kind of taken aback and Niall giggles at him. He giggles. “Get that reaction a lot. Ya know, captain of the football team slash frat boy is the last person you’d expect to get into the school of engineering right? Most people don’t believe that’s an actual combination because engineering is such a hard major and football and greek life shouldn’t mix into that and yet here I am.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say because that’s not what he meant at all. The whole ‘engineering is a hard major’ thing, yes that’s what caught him off guard but none of the other stuff was what he was thinking and hang on, did he just say captain?

“You’re the captain?” Harry blurts without thinking.

“Uhh, yeah.” Niall seems a little more reserved now and is nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to mention that.” He says apologetically.

“Well… why not?” Harry wasn’t trying to pry, he really wasn’t he was just genuinely curious. That was something to be proud of, why didn’t Niall want people to know?

“I just uh. Don’t want people to think I’m bragging ya know?”

Harry just gives him an understanding grin and a nod and Niall returns it. Niall is very humble and Harry takes note of it.

“Oh and I know Archie can be a bit of a hothead at times,” Niall adds, “so if you want, I could teach ya a few things. I don’t know as much as him and I’m kind of rubbish but my patience is definitely better so yeah.” Niall’s turning this cute salmon color and he has this sheepish smile on his face and Harry wonders what happened to the confident Niall that’s ever present but he likes this Niall too.

And it’s then that Harry decides he likes Niall.  
**  
Harry and Niall make a habit out of it after that, going to lunch after class. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays they go to the same little café for lunch after their first class and then Niall walks Harry to his second class before he heads off in the opposite direction to go to his own and then go to practice right after that. Once, Harry’s class got cancelled and Niall asked him to come to his practice, which made Harry’s heart flutter, and as much as he wanted to say yes, he had to decline in favor of finishing his group project. Harry had prepared himself to go through his days alone unless he happened to run into Liam or Archie, which he figured would rarely happen because they’re both in the school of management which is all the way on the other side of campus. But Harry’s glad he has Niall because Niall is fun and full of energy. Don’t get him wrong, Archie and Liam are both definitely full of energy, all the time really, but Niall has a different kind of energy and it’s all aimed towards Harry and Harry doesn’t know why but he doesn’t mind.

They learn a lot about each other from their little lunches. It’s going on two months since they’ve started this and Harry already knows so much about Niall and just wants to know more. He guesses that Niall knows his fair share about him too because it’s always a mutual conversation. When one gets asked a question, the other answers too.

Harry learns that Niall is originally from Mullingar in Ireland but moved to Blackpool to live with his aunt for two weeks when he was six because he thought his mum didn’t love him and favored his older brother Greg over him. He also learns that the scar on his knee is from the time he tried to ride his bike down the steepest hill in town and fell off. “It was pretty rad to be honest and I have this gnarly scar from it so I guess it was just experience gained.” Niall takes pride in his scar and Harry thinks it’s cute.

Niall learns a lot about Harry too. Like how close he and his sister are and that he really likes cats but his dog, Tabby, has been his best friend since he was three. He also learns that Harry is very reserved and quiet until you get to know him and he has just about as much energy as the rest of them.

It’s Thursday and Harry’s about to step into his apartment when he hears yelling. He pushes the door open and now there are two voices and the yelling becomes louder and clearer.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT! OH MY GOD STOP! NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“IF I COULDN’T DO IT THEY WOULDN’T HAVE PUT IT IN THE GAME! FUCK! WHY’D YOU DO THAT?”

“YOU’RE CHEATI—OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! NO!”

Harry walks into the small living area just in time to see Niall stand up and do this weird little Irish jig that Harry takes as a victory dance. He wiggles his butt in Archie’s face before he turns around and spots Harry. He immediately turns red upon spotting him and is that because of Harry? Harry inconspicuously checks over his should because why would Niall blush because of him? But there’s no one there and oh maybe it is for him.

Archie follows Niall’s gaze and as soon as his eyes land on Harry he wails in a childlike voice that has Harry cringing, “Harryyyy, Niall cheateddddddd.”

Niall takes his eyes off Harry then and smirks down at the whining boy. “He’s just angry because he chose Yoshi and ‘Yoshi always wins’ but I tried to warn him that Princess Peach is a fuckin’ G.”

Archie is about to argue but then his eyes lock on something—or someone—and Harry swears his eyes turn into heart shapes when she walks into the room. Kristen greets them all with a warm smile and hugs. Harry’s always liked her. She was pretty and had really cool hair that was jet black at the top and gradually faded to an electric blue. She was warm and kind and was always there to give a good cuddle if you needed one. And she kept Archie grounded and out of trouble which is what he really needed. Archie was like a cornish pixie and Kristen was the spell to keep him under control. They worked well together.

She gets to Archie last and smiles at him sweetly before saying, “Now hun. If it were cheating they wouldn’t have put it in the game.” Archie’s jaw drops at the same time Niall falls to the ground clutching his stomach, letting out waves of laughter and it’s probably the most beautiful thing Harry’s ever heard.

Although Harry wants to enjoy their company, he knows he needs to start his work so he retires to his room.  
\--  
Harry’s bobbing his head up and down to his music while he cleans the lenses to his camera so he doesn’t notice the door open. Niall just stands in the doorway not wanting to interrupt him. Niall knows that other than his family and friends there’s nothing Harry loves more than his music and photography. He watches as his slender fingers wipe over the lenses moving in small circular motions and Niall kind of wonders what else Harry can do with his hands and okay he needs to stop.

He realizes he’s been staring at Harry for a good two minutes now and that bumps him up to creeper status, especially since Harry still isn’t aware of Niall’s presence so he clears his throat and Harry finally turns to look his way.

“Oh.” Harry scrambles to turn his music down a little and Niall think’s he’s cute. “Hi Niall.”

“Hey!” Niall tries to sound cheery and upbeat but there’s an underlying layer of nervousness in his words and he hopes Harry doesn’t notice. “What’s up?”

“Uh, not much. Just cleaning my equipment.” Niall nods and shuffles awkwardly in the doorway. Why is he being so awkward? They’ve been friends for months now and Niall’s not new to this. He inwardly kicks himself for being stupid. “You can come in ya know. Have a seat if you’d like.”

Niall smiles timidly and makes his way in. Although they’ve known each other for a sufficient amount of time he’s never been into Harry’s room. Usually they sit in the living room with the presence of Liam (Archie too when he’s around) or they’re in their café. Wait did he just really just refer to it as their café?

“So what’s up?” Niall’s a little surprised and kind of caught off guard when Harry addresses him because Niall’s usually the one to start the conversations but then again he’s in Harry’s territory right now and for some reason that makes him shy away.

“Um, I was just wondering if you were doing anything later?”

Harry swallows and Niall thinks it might be out of nervousness but either way he watches the way Harry’s Adams apple moves in his throat and then his eyes travel to the base of his neck and it’s mesmerizing. His skin looks so soft and tanned and there’s this vein that sticks out a little and Niall follows it’s path with his eyes (but really he wants to follow it with his tongue) and it ends where his jaw and neck connect, right beneath his ear and Niall really wants to suck a large love bite into the spot, mark Harry as his, in plain sight for everyone to see.

Niall forces himself to snap out of his little trance as he patiently awaits Harry’s response because can feel his pants becoming slightly tighter and he really doesn’t need that right now because that would just be downright embarrassing.

“Not that I can remember, no.” Harry finally says with a small grin.

Niall tries to hide his excited grin but he can’t and really, why should he? So he bounces a little on the edge of the bed. “Cool! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my scrimmage match today? It starts at six and then I was thinking maybe we could grab dinner?”

Harry was trying his hardest not to read into this. Like really, really hard because he and Niall are friends and friends ask each other to do stuff like this right? Except he and Archie are friends too and Archie plays on the team with Niall and yet he’s never asked Harry to come to any of their practices or scrimmages and this is Niall’s second time asking. And if he said yes, would this classify as a date?

“Yeah. That sounds good.” He gives Niall a smile and internally congratulates himself for keeping his voice level despite the raging butterflies throughout his body.

Niall returns the smile with a nod and says, “Great! It’s a date!” That is a very well known expression Harry tells himself and then he watches as Niall happily bounces out of the room and Harry finally exhales and slumps back in his chair because Jesus Christ he has a possible-actual-date with Niall Horan. And does Niall even like guys like that? It’s never come up in their conversations but then again it never really needed to but now Harry kind of wishes it would have.  
\--  
Harry has tried on seven different outfits since Niall left and each outfit seems to look progressively worse. It’s nearing five o’clock and Harry’s about to freak out. Maybe this is a sign that he shouldn’t go. Maybe this means that Harry’s been reading into this all wrong and it’s just a guy’s night out. Niall will probably drag along a bunch of his teammates and then Harry will look overdressed and stupid but then… what if it does end up being an actual date and then Harry’s outfit makes it look like he doesn’t care which would be the exact opposite and his head really is about to explode, so he shoots Liam a text.

Liam is quick to respond and tell Harry that he’s being an outright idiot and any outfit he decides on will suffice because Niall will like it no matter what simply because Harry is the one wearing it.

With the words of Liam’s text screening themselves in the back of Harry’s mind he settles with his typical black skinny jeans, his favorite grey sweater with the brown leather patches over the elbows, his classic brown boots and a black beanie. When he’s done getting dressed, the clock reads 5:28 so he grabs his camera bag and keys and heads out of the building.  
\--  
Harry gets to the stadium at exactly 5:45. It’s packed with people with almost no shoulder room which Harry really didn’t expect since it wasn’t an actual game. He’s walking around absent-mindedly looking for a good seat when someone calls his name. He looks up to see Kristen waving him down, sitting in the fourth row with an empty seat next to her.

He has to climb over people’s laps and accidentally steps on a girl’s toes to which she lets out a painful shriek, but really it’s her fault because she’s wearing flip flops and it’s not that kind of weather, but he apologizes anyway and continues to mumble out a chant of “excuse me, sorry. excuse me, sorry” until he finally reaches Kristen and quite literally stumbles into her open arms. She gives him a good squeeze before letting go.

“I didn’t know you were coming, dear! Good thing you’re here though! My date cancelled on me last minute and my other date is on the field!” There’s a permanent giggle in her voice whenever she talks about Archie even if she doesn’t outright say his name. It makes Harry’s heart swell. “What brings you here? First time, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah. Niall invited me.” Her grin gets impossibly wider and Harry thinks she might know something but then the girl behind her taps her shoulder and they shriek and dive into a deep conversation. So Harry doesn’t dwell on it and settles himself in, taking his camera out and setting the bag under his seat.

He’s in the middle of testing the zoom on his 55-200mm lenses while the teams are warming up when a familiar head of blonde hair catches his eye. He zooms in a little more and then suddenly Niall’s face is the only thing within Harry’s view, smiling widely into his lenses and it’s as if he’s standing right in front of him. Harry slowly removes the camera from his face and he really hopes Niall can’t see his blush from this distance because that would just make him blush even harder (if that’s possible) and he’d probably die of embarrassment, but then Niall his waving at him so Harry smiles and waves back.

Niall looks like he’s about to jog over to Harry’s side of the field but then a large hand moshes the side of his face and pushes him in the opposite direction, making Harry snort out a little laugh. Archie gives him a proud smile and waves with his free hand before finally releasing Niall’s face and both boys jog over to the rest of the team where they awaited their captain in a huddle.

Harry watches through his lenses as the game goes underway. Niall jogs to the middle of the field for the coin toss, shaking the opposing team’s captain’s hand as well as the referees’. Harry gets a particularly nice shot of the coin toss. The coin is high in the air with the dim sun hitting it so it’s just a glimmer of light, the five men below it staring wide-eyed and anxious. Niall specifically. Harry can’t help but notice how his lips are slightly ajar and his eyes just a little wider than the others, the bleach blonde tips of his hair laying flat against his forehead. He looks like an awe-struck child with his big blue eyes and yet he still looks like a handsome young man and the contradiction shouldn’t work as well as it does, shouldn’t work at all, but it does and it stumps Harry. Makes him wonder how it’s possible and it fascinates him, urges him to figure it out but he can’t right now because the ref is blowing his whistle and the game is starting.

Throughout the game Harry alternates between taking pictures and cheering Niall and Archie on alongside Kristen. At one point during the game, Niall looks exceptionally frustrated (and sexy if Harry’s being honest). A timeout has been called and the coach is barking instructions into his ear and he looks irritated, a look Harry’s never seen before. He looks like he’s about to punch the next person that addresses him but then his eyes scan the crowd and they immediately lock with Harry’s. Harry doesn’t quite know what to do but he gives him a simple grin and thumbs up and that seems to do the trick. Niall’s face seems to relax and his posture seems to straighten up a little, like he’s ready take on the entire opposing team all by himself. Harry feels a sense of pride within himself again.

The game ends in a victory and Harry and Kristen make their way out of the stands along with hundreds of other people as the team goes into the locker room to celebrate.

“Wanna grab dinner with Arch and I?” Kristen asks sweetly once they’re out of the hustle of the crowd.

Harry’s cheeks go a little pink when he answers, “I’m actually going out with Niall.”

Kristen’s eyebrows rise high and she’s about to question him when she’s swept off her feet from behind by a sweaty and excited Archie. She squeals and he continues to spin her around and laugh until he decides to put her down and plant a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. Harry thinks they’re sickeningly adorable.

Archie finally pulls his eyes away and looks at Harry. There’s this sly grin that’s beginning to creep onto his lips and just as he takes a step forward Harry takes two steps back, holding out his hand.

“Don’t you dare touch me you sweaty beast.” Archie’s face dropped and he let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Harry was always a step or two ahead of him these days and he was getting tired of him ruining his devious plans.

“Oh whatever you big oaf. We’re not actually friends anyway.” Harry just grinned at him. “Niall wants you to meet him outside the locker rooms.”

Harry’s heart does this extra little thud thud when Niall’s name is mentioned and oh. That’s new. He gives him a clipped, “thank you” trying to maintain his composure, but to be quite honest, the way Archie and Kristen are looking at him isn’t helping.

Either way, he begins his departure. He gives Kristen a hug and thanks her for the seat before he brushes by her beloved companion, completely ignoring him because the shit-eating grin that’s plastered on his stupid face really makes Harry want to punch him, possibly break his glasses, maybe even his nose. He hears Archie call after him, “Bye dear! Be safe! And be back before curfew!” Idiot.

As soon as Harry approached the locker rooms he spotted Niall making his way out. He was about to greet him when he heard someone called his name and Niall leaned his body half back into the room.

“Niall are ya comin’ out to celebrate? Ya know, this could be a sign as a great upcoming season!”

“Nah mate, sorry. Gonna have my own celebration. I’ve got a date!” The butterflies floating around in Harry’s stomach morphed into bats and stormed within him. So this is a date-date.

Harry could hear wolf-whistles and yelling bouncing off the walls of the room and bounding out through the door before Niall let it slam and shook his head with a grin on his lips.

Harry cleared his throat to make himself known and as Niall looked at him, he swears his smile became even wider, reaching his eyes and making them crinkle. It made Harry’s stomach do this little flip that he wasn’t aware it was capable of.

“Hey Harry! Did you enjoy the game?” Niall’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Yeah! You were great, Niall!” There was this twinkle in his eye as soon as the words left Harry’s mouth and he gave him a congratulatory grin.

“Cool, cool. Ready to go? I was thinking we could go to this restaurant I found right off of campus. It’s only a five minute walk.”

“That sounds great, Niall. But uhh,” Harry pointed to the ground, “your shoe’s untied.” Niall gave him a sheepish grin before kneeling down.

Harry took this time to quickly look him over. He was wearing regular blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue and green plaid button-up over top and obnoxiously white supras. His hair was ruffled and still damp from his shower but it looked good on him. He looked good.

Niall finished tying his shoe and gave Harry a toothy grin before they began their journey. They made small talk, asking about each other’s day and talking about the game. They arrived in front of the tiny restaurant quicker than Harry expected. It was only a few blocks away from campus in a quiet part of town. It was a cozy, independent, Italian place and from the look the waitress gave Niall, Harry knew he hadn’t “just found it.”

“Niall! Honey how are you!” The brown-haired girl behind the podium seemed more than delighted by Niall’s presence. Her pale blue eye shined at the sight of him. She seemed young, maybe only two or three years older than the two of them. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her nametag read: Vera.

“Hey V. I’m good, how are you?” V? Oh yeah, Niall definitely wasn’t new around here.

“I’m fine. Still working here as you can see.” She sighed and looked at Niall before perking up and seeming to remember her job. “Your usual table?” She asked grabbing a menu.

“Oh no. Actually, could I have a booth? Uh, for two?” Niall was rocking back and forth on his heels and even though Harry couldn’t see his face he knew he was blushing, if the red flush creeping up the back of his neck was anything to go off of.

Vera looked around Niall and smiled upon seeing Harry.

“Oh! Hello dear! Didn’t see ya there!” She gave both boys a knowing smile before grabbing another menu and showing them to their seat.

Niall and Harry slid in on opposite sides and ordered their drinks. They fell into a comfortable silence while looking at their menus and Harry couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of the date would go. He didn’t want to mess this up. The waitress came back and took their orders (and their menus which meant Harry couldn’t hide anymore damn it). But as usual, Niall dove right into some wild story, talking animatedly as Harry half-listened and completely admired Niall’s existence. He could watch him speak for days. Yes, watch as creepy as that may sound. But the way Niall’s lips moved to form words had Harry captivated on an entirely different level.

Before they knew it, their food was placed in front of them and Niall was showing him tricks with his chicken slices. Harry laughed at Niall’s goofiness and giggled at his dumb jokes. I was just easy.

Harry was about to shove a fork full of pasta into his mouth when Niall asked, “How long have you known Arch?” Well that wasn’t what he was expecting.

He set his fork down and pondered the answer.

“Since year five but Archie was a year above.” He then quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“Was just curious.” Niall stated around a mouth full of chicken. He swallowed and continued. “’S just that sometimes you look at him like he’s hung the stars or something.” And Harry blushes because Archie is his best friend and he’s always looked up to him.

“He’s my best friend. He’s done a lot for me.” It was a lame answer but it was true. Archie was his constant and Harry would be forever grateful to him for that. “You know,” he continued, “he stayed in school and extra semester for me.” Niall leaned in, seeming much more interested. “You see I had this stutter when I was younger and people picked on me for it. Archie was always there to set them straight. Until he punched a kid and got kicked out.”

“Wow you two really do have some history then,” Niall commented. Harry just shrugged, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

“Is that your camera?” Harry followed Niall’s gaze and his eyes landed on his camera bag.

“Uh, yeah. I took it to the game I hope—”

“Did you take any pictures?” Niall’s expression screamed elated and yet Harry couldn’t force down the heat sneaking up his neck.

“Er, yeah. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? Not at all! Can I see them?” His smile was so hopeful and Harry just couldn’t deny him. Not that he would have anyway.

He nodded and Niall hopped up to sit next to Harry on his side of the booth. Harry took out his camera and held his arms out so they could both see. Niall pressed into his side, crowding Harry against the wall of the booth. His breath hitched at the contact, hoping that Niall didn’t notice. He attempted to slow his breathing as he turned on his camera and began flipping through the pictures.

They sat like that for awhile, flipping through Harry’s pictures of the game and laughing at the faces of players when they were in the zone. Harry loved the way that when Niall would laugh he could feel it rumble against him, soft vibrations seeping through the material of his sweater and over the expanse of his body. They were so caught up in one another, they didn’t even notice Vera bring the check.

“You boys ready?” Niall looked up at her and gave her a nod, fishing his card out of his pocket.

He politely rested his hand on Harry’s arm when he went to do the same. “No worries, I’ve got it.” Harry went to protest but Niall just gave him a wide smile before handing over his card and sending the waitress off.

When she came back, she handed Niall his receipt and set a large chocolate muffin in the center of the table. Both boys looked up at her confused.

“But we didn’t-” Niall started but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“It’s on the house.” She said in a low whisper before she winked and sauntered off.  
\---  
“So tonight was really fun,” Niall really wanted to kick himself. Really? That was the most used line in the book. He couldn’t’ve said something cleverer? Something not as cliché?

But Harry just smiled at him and agreed. He was about to say goodnight to Niall when he spoke again.

“So I was wondering, uhh…” he rubbed the side of his face and scuffed his shoe along the ground, “maybe we could go on another… date?” Niall finally looked up to meet Harry’s stunned expression. His stomach sank. And then he rushed to try and back track. “I mean you don’t have to say yes, I was just wondering because you know I—”

“No, no Niall. I would love to.”

“Really?” His voice sounded relived and his smile was as wide as ever.

“Yeah.” Harry’s grin was small and shy.

“Great!” Niall internally rolled his eyes at himself. He really wasn’t being his charming, flirty self tonight. He couldn’t help it though. He just felt so nervous around Harry as of late and it just kind of… came out before he could rethink it. He looked up to find Harry smiling at him with a (Niall’ really giving himself the benefit of the doubt here) fond smile.

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry gave Niall one last smile before retreating into the apartment, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

It was then that Harry decided that he really liked Niall.  
\---  
Harry didn’t see Niall for the next two weeks.

**  
Parties? No, Harry didn’t do parties. He hated parties. Everything about them made him cringe. There were too many people in such a small place, sweaty bodies crammed against one another, drinks sloshing around and in the midst of everything, the shit music that’s played makes his head spin. Yeah, Harry really hated parties.

And that is precisely why he was confused as to why he was on his way to right then and there. He was too nice, that’s why. When Liam had called (while he was at the studio and in his work zone) he tried everything to get out of it, acutely aware that this was Liam’s way of trying to get him out of his room and to stop thinking about Niall. “I have too much homework,” he had told him but Liam knew that he did all of his homework for the next week on Thursday nights. “I just started a new sculpting project,” he tried, but then Liam asked to come and see it. So he had run out of options other than to give in and just go.

Liam bounded in front of him; talking a million miles a minute while Harry lagged behind wondering if he could just make a run for it, back to the safety of his room.

The loud music and thump of the bass drew Harry from his thoughts. Looking up, he stopped in his tracks. This was Niall’s frat house, the large ΣΠ giving it away. He couldn’t go in there, not uninvited. What if he ran into Niall? Not that that would be a bad thing, Harry loved seeing Niall (even though he kind of disappeared on him). But, if Niall wanted him here he would have invited him, himself or even shot him a text. Niall would probably think he was keeping tabs on him.

“Liam, I-” but he couldn’t finish his sentence, not with the look Liam was giving him. All puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. So instead, Harry allowed him to drag him into the house.

They walked through the house (which as he expected was crowded with way too many people) and headed straight for the kitchen.

Harry sighed; he could deal with the kitchen. There weren’t many people in here, just a few people here and there and every now and then an extra few people would come in to grab a drink and leave again. Maybe he could just hide in here for the night.

Liam handed him a bottle of unopened water and Harry gave him a genuine smile. Liam was always thoughtful and although Harry was somewhat pissed at him for making him come; he couldn’t deny that he was still a really good guy.

Liam stayed with Harry for as long as possible (which was only about twenty minutes) until Harry dismissed him to go chat up the blonde standing on the wall that he had been staring at since they arrived. He didn’t mind being alone though. It gave him a chance to watch. He was interested in how people interacted with one another. Like the couple that just ran down the stairs. The girl was clearly enraged, pushing through the crowd with the guy in tow shouting his apologies. Or the crowd around the beer pong table. Cheering loudly as the game progressed. But before Harry could move on, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Really, it was brown with blonde highlights kind of thing but either way, he knew for a fact that was Niall. Engulfed by a crowd, mesmerized by his every move as usual. Harry watched for a little as Niall dominated his opponent. Sinking in ball after ball and only missing twice.

By the time the game was over and Harry was done watching (like the creep he was) he had finished his water. Needing something new to do, he stalked around the kitchen before spotting the cooler, full of beer, wine coolers and to Harry’s delight, unopened water bottles.

“Harry?” Oh shit. Harry stood up straight, letting the bottle of water splash back into the cooler, and turned around slowly to come face to face with Niall.

“Uhh, hi.”

Niall’s lips suddenly split into a smile and he tackled Harry into a hug. “Harry I haven’t seen you in like two weeks!” Oh so he was aware. Great. He pulled away and looked Harry in the eye. “I meant to call but I got caught up in my coursework, ya know with the end of the semester coming up and finals just ending.”

Harry really wanted to smash his face into a wall. He was such a twat. Of course Niall didn’t call or text! They were all taking finals! Harry included! Jesus Christ he was a knob.  
“It’s fine. We were all pretty busy.”

Niall smiled but it faltered as he asked, “So, who’d you come with?”

“Oh, just Liam.” It could’ve been Harry’s imagination, but he could’ve sworn he saw Niall’s shoulders visibly relax.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Niall opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off.

“Horan!”

Harry looked over Niall’s shoulder to see a large burly guy heading their way.

“Marty, mate! How are ye?” Niall clapped him on the back a few times.

“Good, good. Hear you’ve got a pong streak going. I’m ‘ere to end it!”

Niall let out a loud round of laughter, leaning back and clutching his stomach. “Oh you’re on!”

Niall looked back to Harry, quirking his eyebrow as if to ask permission. Harry just gave a slight nod and a small smile. And then Niall grabbed his hand and Harry just stood there, stunned. Niall just smiled at him, tangled their fingers together and began to drag him through the crowd towards the beer pong set up where he had been earlier.

“Anyone got a coin?” Marty called.

“It’s fine Mart! I’ll give you a head start.” Niall smirked as the other guy scoffed, turning to Harry, his hand on the small of his back and leaning in close so his lips grazed his ear as he spoke, “When I win, you’re my prize.”

Harry couldn’t help the shudder than ran through him, not even trying to hide it from Niall, who just winked and began to slander his opponent some more.  
\---

What felt like ages was only about fifteen minutes before Niall ended the game unsuccessfully and significantly more tipsy than when he started.

“‘Y know Harry,” Niall was walking behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as he drunkenly guided them to the makeshift dance floor, “I’m actually the pong champion on campus. And the one time it really matters,” he stopped and turned Harry around, pulling him flush against his chest by his belt loops, “I lose.”

Niall’s eye are dark when Harry looks into them, a storm brewing in what used to be a clear blue and is now cloudy, hazy even.

Harry didn’t even notice they were moving until his back collided with the wall, Niall continuing to crowd into his space. He was so close, Harry felt like they were the same person. He inhaled sharply has Niall’s lips connected with his jaw. He could smell the alcohol on him, radiating off of Niall and seeping into his skin. Harry’s head felt light, like he was drunk too. Because he was. Drunk off Niall. Just being in the same room as him set Harry off and this, this was more than he could imagine.

“I want to make you mine.” Niall’s words weren’t slurred, they were clear as day. As if he’d suddenly sobered up just for Harry.

He placed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before taking his hand again and leading him up the stairs. Their pace was quick, hasty, before they stopped in front of a door. Niall dug a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the door, unlocking it and pulling Harry in quickly behind him.

“Shit.” Niall turned to face Harry, a slight frown poking at his lips. “I forgot something. It’s just in Darren’s room. I’ll be right back.” He gave Harry a quick, reassuring smile and scurried out.

Harry took the time to survey Niall’s room. It was tidy, surprisingly. His bed was neatly made and everything tucked away just right. He had the Irish flag hanging above his bed and pictures of family and friends lining almost every surface. He smiled to himself as he came a across a picture of Niall as kid, holding the Irish flag in what he assumed to be Wembley stadium at a Ram’s game.

Harry hadn’t noticed how long Niall’d been gone until he looked at the clock, trying to figure out how fifteen minutes had passed. Worried that Niall could have fallen or passed out, Harry took it upon himself to go search for him. He looked up and down the hall, checking the doors as he passed. He almost walked right by the open door closest to the staircase before he backtracked.

Harry stood in the doorway, mouth ajar and eyes wide at the sight before him. Niall was holding eye contact with a petite blonde. Only, she was on her knees, fingers pressed into Niall’s hips, lips leaving patterns on his pale skin. Niall’s hand gripped her shoulder as he struggled to get words out.

“Can you—” his words died on his tongue as his eyes set on Harry. The girl turned her head and gave Harry and unknowing smile.

Niall looked as if he was going to push her away but Harry quickly closed the door and made a run for it. He kept himself composed until he was two blocks down, the house almost completely out of sight.

He felt so stupid. He knew there was no way Niall was actually interested in him. He just couldn’t be. He was captain of the football team and a frat guy. It just didn’t work that way. He probably had a bet with his brothers or teammates, or both to see just how far he could push Harry. Their date was probably a flop and Niall probably hadn’t gotten caught up in his coursework when he was supposed call Harry about a second one.

He stopped in front of his building; trying to clear his mind before going in, get his thoughts under control. But it was useless the world was a tornado and Harry was the eye of the storm.

He took in a deep breath and headed up to his shared apartment.  
If Harry could just sneak into the suite and to his room without Kristen or Archie noticing, well then he could say he’d had a pretty successful night.  
\---

Harry cried. Everyone cries. But he didn’t cry in front of people. He doesn’t cry in front of people. Until tonight that is.

Harry slowly opened the door to the apartment, his feet dragging solemnly behind him. It was a wonder he didn’t fall over. Just a few more steps, no eye contact and he would be in his room in no time to lock himself away forever.

“Harry.”

Or maybe not.

Her voice was always so soft and gentle. So sweet and inviting. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and have her embrace him and comfort him like he knew she would. Stroke his hair and whisper that everything would be okay even though he knew it wouldn’t but just for tonight he would let himself believe her because her words would be smooth like velvet and as honest as a child’s first words.

But Harry couldn’t do that. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t.

“Harry dear, are you okay?” She pressed.

He gave a small nod; not daring to use his voice, fearing it would only fail him.

“Why don’t you come watch movies with us?”

He wanted so badly to tell her no. To go and hide away in his room, under as many blankets as he could but still breathe (or maybe not breathing wouldn’t be all that bad), to block out the world and submerge himself in a deafening silence. But before he could even fathom the thought of protest, he felt her hand in his own, gently leading him towards the couch, his body moving on it’s own without his permission, betraying him. He sat down between the two and stared blankly at the TV.

And then after a few minutes of silence, it happened. Head settled on her shoulder and a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. Her arms wrapped securely around his significantly larger body. It was as if he were a young boy again, waking up from a nightmare and clinging to his mother for dear life and for comfort.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he heard Archie say from his other side. The couch shifted as he stood up, ready for duty. He could only imagine the look on Archie’s face. Standing up and adjusting his glasses on his nose, his face red with rage, his blood boiling hotter than a pot of water left on the stove for too long. His hands ruffling his shaggy, dirty blonde locks before they curled into tight fists and a stone hard glare in his hazel eyes that screamed for destruction. He hated Archie like this. He wasn’t Archie.

One of Kristen’s hands left his body to be placed on Archie’s arm. “Do you really think now is the right time Archie? Your best mate needs you.”

Harry felt terrible. Even worse than before really. He ruined their night. A night that should have been filled with giggles and stolen kisses for them. They were always happy. Sure he’d seen them both in another state of mind but it was rare so, so rare and he hated the fact that he was the cause of it at the moment. He hated himself for so many things and it only made him cry harder.

The couch dipped and a large hand rested on the small of Harry’s back, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

And that’s how they stayed all night. The three of them, cuddled on the couch comforting and crying.

And it was then that Harry decided he didn’t need Niall.  
**  
Three and a half weeks. Three and a half weeks full of broken smiles, late nights, 23 ignored calls, 15 voicemails, 100+ text messages and a shattered heart. At this point, Harry just didn’t know what to do with himself. Niall wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop calling or texting, he was persistent. Even when they left for holiday break and he was all the way in Ireland with his family and friends. He didn’t stop.

But today was different. Something about today made Harry somewhat happy to wake up. Okay, maybe not exactly happy but he didn’t mind like every other day these past couple weeks.

Harry lay still in bed with the sheets wrapped low around his waist as large rays of sunlight brushed lightly over his bare back. His eyes scanned his room, looking at how everything was neatly and strategically placed. Maybe he would actually leave his room voluntarily today instead of having Archie and Liam literally drag him out of bed… Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. He got out of bed and picked out an outfit for the day nearly skipping to bathroom to take a shower.

As he stood under the showerhead he wondered what had changed. As far as he was concerned this morning should have been like any other, somber and dreadful, full of regret, but it wasn’t. It was better. There was no explanation as to why or how, it just was. He woke up and he wasn’t miserable anymore. Today was just better.  
\---

“Morning, Pup!”

Harry smiled at Archie. It was small, but it was genuine. Either way, Archie seemed more than content as he continued to make obnoxious slurping sounds with his cereal.

“Don’t you think that nickname is just a tad bit outdated Arch?” Kristen stopped in the doorway, grinning widely at the two boys, seeming to notice Harry’s new mood.

“Yeah, I am, not, nor have I ever been a puppy.”

Archie stopped to look up at his two competitors and glare at them before a devilish grin graced his thin lips.

“I actually quite like the nickname ‘pup’. It’s very… dare I say it, cute but sexy. After all it is the deep dimples and brooding pout that lure people in isn’t it?” he stated in a low sultry voice.

“Jesus Archie, what is wrong with you?” Kristen asked as she buried her face in her hands, completely mortified by his antics.

“No worries, K.” Harry assured her. “I think his pants are just too tight. They’re quite literally going straight to his head.” He nodded his head towards Archie’s tightly confined groin. He chuckled at his expression before exiting the kitchen and slipping out the door with a small grin on his face.

It was then that Harry decided today was better because he already had all the important people in his life that he needed.  
**  
Four hours. Four hours in the library. What was Harry thinking?

Oh right, he thought it’d be a good idea to get a head start on the new semester. And it was a great idea.

Until his phone started buzzing.

Nonstop. Three hours straight.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

He wanted so badly to throw it at the wall. Along with all thoughts and traces of Niall. But then someone sat across from him and that only made Harry even more cross because it’s only two weeks into the new semester which means barely anyone’s in the library and there are tons of empty seats and tables throughout the building.

“Glad to know you’ve been checking your phone.”

He should’ve stayed in bed. Should’ve kept himself holed up in his room like normal instead of throwing himself out into the open where Niall could easily find him. Like now.

Harry refused to look up though. Just continued to copy notes from his book into his leather bound.

“Harry, please look at me.”

“Who told you I was here?”

“It doesn’t matter, just—”

“Who?” Harry demanded.

“Liam, bu—”

Wow, thanks Liam, some best mate you are. Harry grunted before pushing his chair back and leaving the table to wander through the isles of books.

“Harry, please. I begged Liam to tell me where you were, literally begged, so don’t be cross with him okay. I explained everything to him and he was still reluctant but he said I should try and explain things to you too. But if you would just stop,” Niall grabbed Harry by the elbow to force him to a halt in the middle of one of the isles, but someone hissed at him to be quiet and he turned around to scowl at them, losing his grip on Harry and setting him free to turn and walk down another isle.

“Jesus Christ, Harry. Will you please, please just give me five minutes of your time so I can explain—”

“You have three minutes.” Harry deadpanned, staring at the clock above Niall’s head with a blank expression.

Niall turned around to check the time before diving right into it. “Okay I went into Darren’s room to grab something and then Tara walked in. I dated her in grade eleven when I was… still unsure. But then once I found out that the university would accept me no matter what my sexual preference, I dumped her. I don’t know how she found out about the party, didn’t even know she went to this school. But she was there and we were both drunk—which isn’t an excuse—and she kept telling me about how she never got over me—which I didn’t understand because I’m openly gay— and I tried to let her down easy but then she just kinda,” Niall motioned to the ground with his hands, “dropped and I tried to get her to stop, honest I did and then you showed up in the doorway and everything got fucked up but Harry,” Niall took a step closer to him, his voice low, “I swear, I have never wanted anyone more than I wanted you that night, than I want you now.”

Harry looked into Niall’s eyes, watching as his pupils dilated ever so slightly at just the mention of it.

And suddenly Harry felt like an asshole. Here he was avoiding Niall, refusing to give him the time of day because he thought he’d played him when really, he was almost harassed by some former girlfriend that refused to let go of the past.

“Niall, I’m sor—” but he couldn’t finish before Niall interrupted him.

“No, no. Don’t apologize. This one was all on me and I’m sorry, honest Harry I am. I never meant for any of this to happen. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. We can take it slow. As slow as you want. Do this right. I just,” Harry wasn’t sure when Niall had moved but he was definitely standing right in front of him, almost chest to chest, “I want you, Harry. I want you to be mine.”

And it was then that Harry decided to let the wall that he had built (specifically to keep Niall out) come down and let Niall take him by storm.  
**  
“Harry.”

Harry shook his head lightly, waking himself up. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for five minutes. ‘ave I got something on me face?”

Harry looked at a genuinely confused Niall, sitting next to him on the couch. Well he was sitting next to him when the movie first started but somewhere between the beginning and now, Harry found his legs tangled with Niall’s and his head tucked into the crook of his neck.

“No.”

“Then what are ya looking at?” Harry just shrugged as if he were a small child and smiled innocently.

That is, until Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, earning an embarrassing yelp from Harry, and settling him in his lap.

“What are you up to, Styles?” Niall playfully narrowed his eyes at Harry, causing Harry to blush and hide his face in Niall’s neck.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, his lips brushing Niall’s skin, causing him to inhale quickly. Harry smirked, purposefully pressing his lips to Niall’s neck and sucking.

Niall let out a quiet groan, his hips rocking upward on their own accord.

“Harry.” His name fell off of Niall’s tongue in a low drawl causing Harry to shudder. Or maybe that was because of Niall’s fingers digging into his hips, he couldn’t tell.

“’m not doing anything,” Harry spoke harmlessly; pulling away to give Niall a smile that nearly sent him over the edge, right then and there.

“I’m going to destroy you,” was all Niall responded with before wrapping his arms under Harry’s bottom and making a beeline for Harry’s room.

Thank god Archie was staying the night at Kristen’s.

Niall threw Harry down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and immediately crawling on top of him. His eyes zoomed in on the vein on Harry’s neck, attaching his lips to it. He let his hands wander under Harry’s sweater and roam up and down his sides, feeling the ridges of his ribs beneath his fingertips. He followed the vein with his tongue, sucking where it stopped just below his jaw, his large hands squeezing at Harry’s sides as he did so.

“God, Niall.” Harry sounded needy and breathless beneath him, only urging him on more. He detached himself from Harry to remove his sweater, slightly hesitating to admire how big it was on him. Maybe he should fuck him in it. He thought better of it, making quick work with the sweater (and the rest of their clothing while he was at it) before attacking his chest with open-mouthed kisses. He let his tongue trace along the swallows on Harry’s chest and down his torso, only stopping to suck a very visible love bite into the curve of his hip.

Harry lifted his hips in anticipation. Wanting, needing Niall to do something, anything, to him.

“Niall, please.”  
Niall pressed a light kiss to his hip. “Patience, sweetheart.”

Harry let out a shuttering breath, full of anticipation and want. And then Niall’s mouth was around him. He hadn’t expected it and he attempted to shift his hips upwards, but Niall’s strong hands kept him firmly planted on the bed. He could feel Niall taking him in deeper and deeper, hitting the back of his throat. And then he did this thing where he swallows and hums at the same time and it shouldn’t be possible but Niall does it and it nearly sends Harry diving over the edge. He tugs on Niall’s hair, trying to warn him, to pry him off because he doesn’t want to come yet. Wants Niall to be inside him when does but then Niall flattens his tongue on the underside of his cock and ever so lightly scrapes his teeth at his tip and can’t hold it back anymore. He comes, hard down Niall’s throat, grasping at the sheets for something to hold onto, something to anchor him.

Harry’s trying to bring himself back down, clear his mind again and even though his brain his foggy, he’s severely aware of Niall sucking on his neck again. He’s leaving fleeting kisses along his chest and jaw and then his lips finally land on his. He sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, lightly tugging, trying to get a reaction out of him and smiling at his lazy response. Harry’s so spent and Niall loves it. Loves the way his eyes are half lidded and his lips are just barely moving against his. Niall licks into his mouth some more, matching Harry’s lazy pace. And then Harry twists his tongue in a way Niall’s never felt and his dick twitches as he ruts himself against Harry’s naked thigh, causing the younger boy to moan into his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Harry mutters against his lips and really he doesn’t have to say it again because Niall’s already got a condom and the lube and is squirting it into his palm. “No condom,” Harry murmurs and Niall’s head snaps up at his words because they always use a condom. But he looks at Harry and the state he’s in and he sees nothing but trust and vulnerability and Niall tosses the condom to the side, vowing to do this right.

“’m gonna make love to you,” he states, looking Harry dead in the eye before leaning down to kiss him gently. It's cheesy, so incredibly cheesy but so completely them and Harry is in love with it all.

Niall hisses against Harry’s lips as he lubes himself up, and then Harry feels Niall’s tip press at his entrance, but doesn’t go in. Niall entwines their fingers, placing their hands on either side of Harry’s head before he pushes in slowly. So slowly that Harry feels like he’s going to blackout. The feeling is so overwhelming, Niall scraping against his walls and he goes to moan, or groan who knows but nothing comes out.

Niall drops to his elbows when he’s bottomed out. The feeling of Harry, the full feeling, almost too much to bear. They’re both panting, breathing each other’s air, really because they’re flush against one another but it’s better, better than it ever has been.

“Niall,” it’s a breathy whisper but Niall gets the hint and he pulls out slowly, to the tip, before pushing in again. Harry lets out a ridiculous moan, that’s almost pornographic and Niall wants him to keep making that sound so he does it again.

Niall slides is hand down Harry’s side, hooking his fingers under Harry’s knee and hitching it over his waist, changing the angle just right so he can hit that bundle of nerves. And Niall knows he’s found it because Harry lets out a whine, begging for more and he gives it to him. Hitting the spot repeatedly until he feels Harry’s dick twitch between them. He thrusts once, twice, and then changes from thrusts to shallow rolls of his hips, punctuating each one as he hit’s Harry spot.

Harry opens his mouth, ready to let Niall’s name roll of his tongue as he comes, but he can’t. Nothing comes out but then Niall’s kissing him and riding out his orgasm with him, completely ignoring his own and Harry’s never felt this way before. Never came this hard.

As much as Harry wants to chase his high, he wants to experience Niall’s with him so he lazily meets Niall’s thrusts, as much as he can and it only takes a few moments before Niall comes too, head tilted back and jaw gone slack. Harry honestly doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful sight and he locks it away in his brain for later.

Niall gently pulls out of Harry, before he subsides; laying half on Harry, arm carefully tucked around his waist.

“You’re incredible,” he hears Harry whisper and if he weren’t so deep in thought, he’d tease him about how cheesy he was. Instead, he shuffles down the bed, settling himself, for the third time that night, between Harry’s legs. He lightly presses his thumb between Harry’s cheeks, biting his lip when Harry squirms.

“Wanna make you come one more time, okay sweetheart? Do you trust me?” Harry bit his lip, nodding his head because of course he trusts Niall. Trusts him with everything in him.

Niall just smiles and gives Harry a quick kiss before resuming his earlier position.

He spreads Harry’s cheeks, breath hitching at the sight of him. He’s a little swollen and red and, “Harry, babe, can you squeeze?”

Niall takes his middle finger, pushes it in only to the first knuckle so Harry can adjust, and then pushes it in the rest of the way. Harry hisses, he’s so sensitive but then Niall curves his finger and Harry can’t help but push down. Niall takes the hint and adds another finger, moving them in and out slowly, padding at the bundle of nerves hidden deep within him.

Harry’s squirming, the sensation of too much and not enough clawing at him from every direction but then there’s a new feeling and Harry really has no time to even think about stopping the sound that comes out of his mouth. Niall runs his tongue along Harry’s hole and the noises are obscene and Harry can’t believe what’s happening. Niall’s tongue is in him. Everything is happening all at once and the feeling is so immense that Harry doesn’t know what to do so he lets go. He comes for the third time and it’s probably the best one yet.

Niall wipes his fingers on the sheets before wriggling up the bed and settling in behind a curled up Harry. He pulls the duvet up over them and nuzzles his nose into Harry’s hair.

“Told ya I could make ya come gain. D’you feel alright, love?” Niall’s lips are pressed against the nape of Harry’s neck and he can feel him nod. Harry shifts back into Niall, wanting to feel as close as possible to him.

Harry goes to say something but it dies on his tongue when he hears Niall’s even breathing behind him and he decides that maybe he should go to sleep too.  
**  
There’s a light tapping on the window and Harry figures it must be raining.

Typical.

He stretches out and is surprised at how easy it is, that he’s not tangled in Niall. He panics a little. Niall never leaves after. Not even to go to the bathroom. He always waits until Harry’s awake.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Harry relaxes and rolls over to his other side to find Niall spread out over the duvet, smilingly goofily at him. “I was hot.” He opens an arm, beckoning Harry to come join him, and he does, fits perfectly under Niall’s arm and rests his head on his bare chest.

“Summer break’s comin’ up,” Harry’s the one to break the silence, much to Niall’s surprise.

“Yeah,” it comes out as a sigh because Niall really doesn’t want to think about time away from Harry.

“’m going a lot of places. Could use some company. Maybe a model.” Harry’s voice is so nonchalant but Niall can feel his heart racing where his hand is splayed out over his chest, like he’s been planning exactly how he was going to say this for months. “You could come.”

There it is.

Niall wants to say yes, spit it out as eagerly as he feels, but he wants Harry to squirm, so he dances around the question. “There are prettier people out there than me, Haz.” He feels Harry huff out a breath against his skin, trying to keep himself together, not to laugh.

“If I were any good at photography, you’d be the only thing I ever photograph.”

That wasn’t the response Niall was expecting and it strikes something in him. He removes himself from where Harry is tucked neatly under his arm and straddles Harry’s waist, pushing him deeper into the bed and tangling their hands above his head. Harry just stares up at him in awe. Pale skin glowing with the rays of sunshine filtering in through the window. His blue eyes the clearest he’s ever seen them. His blonde tips acting as a halo. It’s overwhelming really and Harry feels like an idiot for staring the way he is but he can’t help it. Niall’s the most beautiful piece of work Harry’s ever laid eyes on. Not even Harry’s camera can capture the true beauty that is Niall.

And then Niall brings him back to reality, bending down so their faces are only centimeters apart and places the smallest kiss on Harry’s lips. So small, that if he blinked, he would have missed it. But there was so much meaning. Niall pulls back, just slightly so he can say, “well lucky for us, you’re damn good at it.”

It’s then that Harry decides he’s going to try and capture Niall’s beauty. No matter how long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I didn't proof it before I posted it so yeah. It was kind of a last minute thing. Thanks for reading though!! Much love!


End file.
